To Begin Again
by Yami Ryo
Summary: Harry and Remus follow through the veil after Sirius. Expecting death they wait only to find out that they will be going to a new world where a new fate is waiting for them. Warning:if you've read my other fic's then you know what they are.


_**Yami Ryo: Okay this is a new idea that's been floating around my head due to the lack of KKM/HP xovers. Hopefully it does well.**_

_**Warning: Yaoi of course, did you expect any less of me? Of course to shake things up there will be a few het pairings! SURPRISE! And of course violence and swears.**_

**Chapter One: Through the Veil and the Exchange  
**

Screams echoed through the room, lights flashing, shadows shrinking and growing always attempting to swallow the light. Black robed figures ran every which way with no real direction as they all attempted to catch another with the multicolored lights flowing from the wands in their hands. In the mass of fighting people a small teen, smaller than he should have been ran strait for a looming dark fluttering veil hanging from a Gothic rather menacing archway.

This boy paid no heed to the man chasing him calling after him desperately and reaching a hand out for him and trying so hard to grab him before he could reach his target. The boy let a tear fall mouthing one word as he ran and was instantly swallowed by the fluttering black cloth the moment he touched it. In a moment of hysterical determination the man followed the boy directly into the dark and sinister archway he himself being swallowed just a little faster than the boy. No one noticed, and none seemed to care, both leaders were gone and all would fight until they drew last breath.

~The scene changes~

Dark, it was so dark. He felt cold and it was too dark to see. Why? Where was he? He could feel himself floating through the darkness but he could not remember why. He reached out his hand and felt his fingers clasp around something warm. Wait...that's right he was looking for something. But what was he looking for and why? It was something important. Something very important...something that meant everything to him. But...if it meant everything why could he remember nothing?! He had to remember! His heart constricted painfully when he thought about never remembering what was so important. He thought hard.

It was a person! What he was looking for was a person! They were so important! Important to him! He had to remember...but...it wasn't just one person was it? No...there was another one too! Someone who meant just as much. He had to find them both...he couldn't bear to be alone. He had to find them! It was all his fault so he had to find them. But...Who? He held tighter to the warm thing in his hand a little surprised when it turned and held onto him threading fingers together. That was how!

He reached out with his other hand trying very hard to find what was most important to him. His hand brushed against another warm thing and he latched on pulling it closer. It was another hand, he pulled two large bodies floating over to him and encasing him in warmth. He held as tightly as he could.

_Good work Child...But will you hold on?_ A soft and rather gentle voice asked him. He was not sure if he actually heard it or if it was only in his mind but he nodded holding even tighter to the hands he held.

_Such a good loving child...will you keep them? Protect them from anything?_ He nodded again trying to impress all his love and hope and protection on the soft voice.

_Would you do anything? Anything for their happiness?_ Again he nodded hoping the voice could feel his heart and how much it ached for a family...that's who they were...his family, that's why he needed them.

_Even should it cost your life? You're freedom? You're own happiness?_ A slight pressure seemed to coil in his heart and look in as though looking at what was held in his soul. He nodded no fear there at all.

_Even if it put you in my debt? If it meant you must do a task that could shatter you completely?_ The voice was soft and inquiring without pressuring at all and he nodded. He would do anything for them because he loved them so. This seemed to make the voice happy because warmth filled him and the darkness that surrounded him did not seem so heavy anymore.

_I will help you then. In exchange for all I give you, you must help the people that I love. You must help the ones I love most as I can no longer._ He felt a great sorrow fill his heart and match that of the voice that floated everywhere and nowhere. He nodded a kindred love filling his heart for the voice that spoke to him. He felt a happy sort of sadness touch his heart that was not his own.

_Thank you Harry, for your Sirius who you would follow to death and back I will heal his mind and grant him strength so that he may protect you appreciate all you have done. For your Remus who loved you so much he would chase you to the ends of time itself, I grant control and lasting health so that he may guard you and love you always. But in exchange for their gifts you will lose a large amount of control on the magic you hide deep in your soul. You will show a piece of the wolf that once ruled your Remus on the full moons and will need to learn to control your instincts._ He nodded his heart aching and bursting with the knowledge of who his family was, who he was and what his precious people would gain that they had always wanted. He did not think of what it would mean for himself only caring that they would be happy. The voice seemed to feel a bit of sorrow at how very unselfish this Harry really was.

_I will not leave you with nothing. Even if the world I send you to should shun you there is one there that will love you entirely with all that they are. I know how dearly you wish for a family of your own and I will give you the ability to bear him children. You needn't be female for that. However I beg you help the one Demon King named Yuuri Shibuya. I will grant you all the ability to understand languages spoken so that you may move about with little trouble. Help my Yuuri, my sweet beloved Yuuri...His heart is fragile and you will understand. You're magic can help and protect him. Please do this._ Harry nodded happiness radiating from his heart and great care for the voice that spoke to him. The soft voice began to radiate its own happiness and Harry felt what must have been a hug. He managed to somehow wrap his own arms around the being without letting go of his most precious people surprising the being. The warmth became stronger and light began to blind him.

"Thank you..." Harry whispered as he faded with his family into the world he was being sent. The being felt a great deal of surprise at that. It was not often it was thanked. The being felt a bit of warmth creep into its heart. Such a kind loving child.

~The scene changes again~

Harry could feel someone shaking his shoulder and a familiar voice calling for him. It had been so long since he had last slept though...he wanted to sleep. Why was it so important he wake up anyway? The firm large hand shook him harder and he groaned opening one large beautiful green eye to see two faces looming over him concern etched upon them. Harry gasped sitting up quickly and latching onto the two men in a fierce hug.

"Sirius! Remus! I thought I lost you." Harry whispered holding back a sob. The two men hugged him tightly.

"Harry, oh Harry what did you do? What did you agree to?" Remus pleaded pulling back to look at Harry's teary green eyes. Harry looked down at the grass beneath him.

"I'm sorry Remus, I only wanted you guys to be happy." Harry replied a small wolf-like whine escaping his throat. Sirius smiled softly and reached up a hand and tugged on one of Harry's very new appendages. Harry gave a little yelp when his ear was tugged quickly followed by a surprised noise. His hands flew up to his head where he felt large wolf ears in place of small human ears. He looked at Sirius and Remus in horror.

"Well, it's cute at least." Sirius said in an attempt to be reassuring.

"Sirius I have wolf ears!!" Harry cried panicking. Remus sighed reaching behind Harry and tugging at his other new appendage.

"That's not all Harry," Remus told him. Harry could not even speak as he stared at his new pitch black wolf tail. "Harry this is very important. What did you agree to? We were only told what we recieved in exchange for the agreement you made." Harry nodded a little trying to regain his barrings and turned to both his most precious people, his only family. He told them everything of his encounter with the being in the darkness.

**Cliffhanger!!!**

**Yami Ryo: How was that?**


End file.
